Desired happiness
by kami nee chan
Summary: Por pura felicidade quis abrir os olhos entre o beijo, a posição o deixava minimamente mais alto. Por trás dele havia o céu negro e estrelado da alta madrugada, a água em volta de nossos corpos me fazia ter quase a ilusão de flutuar, e eu não me senti bobo por acreditar que estava em um sonho antes de fechar os olhos e voltar toda minha concentração para quem eu tinha levado tanto


Desired Happiness

A reunião estava marcada para às treze horas. Mas adivinha se alguém já tinha chegado para o nosso compromisso, não é claro. Tinha um tempo em nós sabíamos exatamente quem se atrasaria e quanto tempo depois do horário marcado esta pessoa chegaria. Mas isto mudou.

Treze anos de estrada e todos estávamos cansados demais para parecermos dedicados. Uma reação em cadeia primordialmente desencadeada por Uruha. Ele sempre se atrasava, então depois de um tempo Ruki decidiu que se podíamos esperar por Uruha, poderíamos esperar por ele também. Kai sabia que os outros dois se atrasariam e nem tentava mais chegar no horário marcado, sendo que assim, algumas vezes acabávamos esperando por ele também.

Vi Aoi marcando o horário combinado de uma reunião na agenda uma vez. Aquela tinha sido marcada para às dezesseis horas, ele olhou para Ruki e Uruha e anotou dezesseis e trinta o compromisso na agenda. Engraçado era que ainda assim ele chegava ao compromisso antes de um ou de outro, muitas vezes antes dos dois.

Só eu era idiota suficiente para saber de tudo isso e ainda assim respeitar os compromissos. Sabia que ficar pelo menos meia hora sozinho, pois Aoi era fiel ao compromisso que marcava com meia hora de atraso sempre.

Mas eu meio que gostava, era bom ficar sozinho na sala de reuniões, que mais parecia um estúdio caseiro improvisado. Sabe como é, pro caso de termos que discutir coisas referentes às melodias nas reuniões.

Era gostoso. Como todas as salas ali tinham relação com música, todas tinham isolamento acústico. E eu acho uma delícia ficar quieto e sozinho dentro de salas assim. Porque eu sou um cara assim, tímido, quieto, na minha, de boa. Ruki achava que eu era parado demais, eu retrucava dizendo que só assim para aguentá-lo por tantos anos. Uruha era menos educado e dizia que eu era tonto mesmo.

Só tinha uma pessoa que conseguia ser mais retraído do que eu, e era o cara que estava se virando para fechar a porta atrás de si. Tão delicado como se a porta fosse gritar com ele por batê-la, este era Aoi.

Tão envergonhado que chegava a ser previsível.

Ter certeza de que sempre poderia ver Aoi chegar, pela perspectiva de quem já está esperando por ele do lado de dentro da sala talvez fosse o motivo mais forte para não me importar em sempre ter que esperar por todo mundo. Ele realmente entrava na sala como se já estivesse se desculpando por alguma coisa, atrapalhar talvez.

A única coisa que ele atrapalhava eram os pensamentos que eu remoía dentro da minha cabeça. E a maioria eram sobre ele mesmo.

Eu tinha algo com aquele garoto, para mim era apenas isto; algo.

Ruki e Uruha me convenceram a não me aproximar dele do jeito que eu realmente queria. Uruha disse que Aoi era o tipo de cara que usaria qualquer coisa que eu fizesse como desculpa para alguma de suas crises de estrelismo e justificativa para abandonar a banda. Ruki completou dizendo que eu era um cafajeste e daria os motivos que seriam suficientes para fazer valer a teoria de Uruha.

Eu concordei porque... bom porque eu era mesmo um cafajeste. Pelo menos era o que eu sempre ouvia como frase de fim de relacionamento. Não era algo voluntário, acho que era um defeito nato. Mesmo que eu nunca tivesse identificado estas atitudes que faziam de mim um cara julgado como cafajeste. Pelo menos nada relacionado com o que eu classificava como cafajestismo para a personalidade de alguém.

Mas se tantos viram era porque devia ser verdade. Não é?

E confesso que achei Uruha uma pessoa muito prudente e coerente quando mesmo sem a minha influência, algo realmente classificado como bobo no calor do momento aconteceu entre nós cinco e a frase "eu vou sair desta banda" saiu pela primeira vez da boca do moreno. Éramos cinco caras, cinco vidas e personalidades diferentes. Para mim parecia apenas uma questão profissional o fato de nem sempre concordarmos com tudo, mas só Aoi tinha aquela frase como resposta preferida para os períodos de discórdia.

Daquela vez a intenção calorosa dele me pegou de surpresa. Tanto que dos quatro ouvintes, eu fui o que mais se abalou com a perspectiva de um universo em que Aoi não era mais um de nós.

Naquele momento Uruha apenas revirou os olhos e lhe deu as costas, e Ruki riu por ironia. Eu não dormi a noite toda, assombrado com a ideia de uma rotina em que a presença de Yuu não fosse constante.

Creio que Kai também tenha ficado assustado, pois me ligou no meio da madrugada para conversarmos sobre os termos do contrato que manteriam Aoi exatamente onde estava por pelo menos mais alguns anos. Quisesse ele, ou não. Eu achei que deveríamos estar pensando nas coisas que estavam deixando Yuu infeliz ao nosso lado, mas os argumentos legais de Kai pelo menos me acalmaram por aquela noite.

Quando fui falar sobre isso com Ruki no dia seguinte, ele me acusou de estar mais envolvido emocionalmente com Aoi do que ele pensava. Mas me convenceu mais uma vez de que aquilo que sentia não passava de uma curiosidade física que resultaria apenas mais munição para as manhas e birras de Aoi.

Eu continuei achando que se ele tinha birras, era por algum motivo. Mas foi a primeira vez que parei para pensar sobre manha, tive que ir conversar com Uruha sobre isso e ele me fez entender que era verdade, Aoi era manhoso.

Eu não consegui achar isto algo realmente ruim. Manhoso para mim soou algo como dengoso. No dia seguinte levei um tapa de Ruki por dizer que ele também era manhoso.

Achei o tapa algo erótico e perguntei se ele tinha feito aquilo porque estava com vontade de transar. Uruha e Kai riram bastante, até mesmo Aoi desmanchou o bico de birra para rir. Mesmo que não tivesse sido uma piada.

E aquilo me fez achar que talvez eu pudesse ser o mais burro de nós três, mas para mim a manha de Aoi definitivamente não era algo ruim. Mas Uruha voltou a me lembrar do fato de que eu era um cafajeste, e que não era para eu dar mais corda para as birras de Aoi.

Eu o ouvi. Tudo bem, entendi que ele estava certo em cada vez que a mesma ameaça saiu pelos lábios fartos. Com o acumular dos anos foram tantas que hoje já não as temo mais.

Acho que nem o próprio Aoi as leva à sério. Tímido. Reprimido pelo excesso de julgamentos maldosos por nossa parte. Creio que para ele falar isto seja o mesmo que dar uns gritos ou socar algumas almofadas, um gesto de escape para o estresse.

Mas então o tempo passou, mas aquele sentimento por Aoi. Uruha e Ruki podiam ser os mais espertos, mas eu não achava que eles prestassem a atenção do jeito certo em Aoi. Eu sempre vou respeitar a visão profissional de Ruki para a nossa banda, mas não sobre Aoi.

A minha visão sobre Yuu se distanciava cada dia mais da deles. Mesmo que ele fosse muito mais manhoso do que aquilo que eu já tinha admitido como algo adorável.

E então chegamos exatamente no ponto onde estamos. O nível da falta de clima entre todos os membros, a desunião entre nós três.

O próprio descolamento da banda me fez perceber que não era um cafajeste. Na verdade passei a achar que era o mais romântico de nós cinco. Pelo menos sou o único que aparenta sofrer com a nossa desconstrução.

Ruki e Uruha não ligam. Kai está sempre munido de argumentos e pontos chaves dos cinco contratos bem decorados. Aoi pareceu ter apenas desistido de ir contra a correnteza.

E foi quando eu percebi que prezava mais pela nossa história do que os outros quatro que pensei que as coisas que Ruki e Uruha me disseram no passado não faziam mais sentido. Já fizeram uma vez, mas não mais agora.

Se alguém desistisse e fosse o primeiro a separar um quinto daquele círculo já previamente separado, como uma pizza que já vem cortada dentro da caixa, não seria pela birra de Aoi. Afinal todos nós já estávamos com a mão bem presa em nossa fatia de direito, só faltava puxar.

Isso na minha cabeça era traduzido como perda de tempo, tentar manter as coisas como eram antes. Éramos uma banda acomodada sobre uma estrutura ruim, uma construção frágil. E para ajudar a banda cresceu e seu peso aumentou, mas nós não nos lembramos de fortalecer a nossa base.

Não havia nada que me impedisse de me aproximar de Aoi neste momento. Nada além do próprio, é claro, e suas esquivas.

Yuu conseguiu se mover até onde eu estava para seu ritual clássico de fazer café. Ele não suportaria uma reunião inteira até o fim sem a ajuda do café para engolir sua antipatia por nosso estilo de trabalhar.

Assim como quando abriu e fechou a porta, Aoi se movia com uma leveza forçada. A impressão bem como com a folha de madeira, era de que temia ferir o chão com seus passos. Era aquilo que anos o recriminando por suas manias tinha criado, um homem que tinha medo até de caminhar forte demais e ter mais uma mania agregada à sua pessoa.

Era assim com tudo. Até parecia que a jarra de vidro fino da cafeteria poderia cair de sua mão a qualquer momento pela forma como era segurada pelos dedos finos. O filtro dobrado, o pó sendo minuciosamente colocado dentro do recipiente, até mesmo o despejar da água dentro do eletro foi feito da forma mais cautelosa possível.

Eu sempre me perguntava se o medo que ele tinha de ser julgado por qualquer ação era por culpa nossa, ou apenas algo dele. Aquele era o tipo de coisa que me fazia trocar o manhoso por dengoso, era apenas egoísmo meu.

Mas passar tanto tempo apenas o olhando, assumindo a ideia de que não seria aceitável eu ser o causador da desordem, me tornou mesmo uma pessoa mais egoísta. Na verdade, descobri que o amor era um sentimento egoísta.

Foi de Kai que eu ouvi esta frase. Ela não foi dita para mim, foi apenas algo que ele disse de forma aleatória pensando em sei lá eu o que, em um dia em que ele parecia triste demais.

Então me perguntei se seria capaz de amar Aoi. Amava Ruki, amava Uruha, sentia alguma coisa por Aoi. Uma coisa maior do que por Kai, não estava no mesmo espectro de Ruki e Uruha. Não sentia como se fosse curiosidade ou apenas algo físico, mas não podia amar Aoi. Trabalhávamos juntos, mas eu praticamente não o conhecia, como poderia amá-lo?

Apenas sabia que era manhoso e cheio de manias. Dengoso, se fosse em um dia de manhas boas.

Dengoso era algo muito bom dentro da minha cabeça, logo me fazia pensar no moreno de corpo esguio com cara de sono, se contorcendo entre os lençóis enquanto reclamava por ter que acordar cedo. Era uma imagem mental automática.

Yuu se sentou no sofá enquanto o café passava. Ele olhou para mim de um jeito estranho, talvez desconfortável.

– Você está feliz hoje. – Afirmou com uma fala calma.

– Oi? – Não entendi.

– Você está sorrindo, está feliz. – Explicou seu ponto.

– Ah não. Só estava sorrindo pra você na verdade. – Expliquei.

Percebi que aquilo talvez tivesse soado estranho quando ele desviou os olhos de mim para a cafeteira e o líquido escuro que pingava na jarra de vidro. Apenas uma das manias evasivas de Aoi.

– Isto soou estranho. – Admiti rindo.

– Tudo bem. – Disse baixo, mas com um sorriso educado nos lábios.

– É. Tudo bem se Aoi sorrir de volta. – Afirmei.

– Não tente melhorar a situação Reita, você não é bom com as palavras. – Alertou, mas não deixou de sorrir.

E este não foi apenas um sorriso educado, ele pareceu achar graça de verdade. Como se quisesse na verdade rir do dito. Eu achei que ele deveria.

Yuu se levantou do sofá e voltou até onde eu estava para pegar um pouco de seu precioso café, mesmo que muito da água no reservatório ainda não tivesse passado pelo filtro de papel. E isto seria engraçado. Porque eu estava parado na frente do armário com xícaras, na verdade, estava escorado no mesmo. Uma situação simples e normal entre colegas de trabalho, mas não para Aoi.

Nada é tão simples com Aoi. Mas eu não me moveria dali.

Ele pareceu pensar em todas as maneiras para tomar café sem precisar da louça, sem precisar pedir um simples "com licença". Mas no fim, depois de uma dança muda de um lado para o outro ele finalmente encontrou um meio de seguir em frente:

– Você quer café, Reita? – Perguntou com educação.

– Por favor. – Respondi com a mesma educação, saindo de onde estava para ele conseguisse chegar onde precisava.

Sorri. Aquele era Aoi. O cara que faz de uma xícara, um tabu.

Tentei colocar cada um de nós naquela mesma situação. Eu não, é claro. Eu nem sabia passar café, mas era um exemplo muito bom para demonstrar a diferença entre cada um de nós.

Aoi ofereceu me servir para não ter pedir para que eu me afastasse, algo que eu poderia julgar como um incômodo da parte dele. Se fosse Ruki teria me empurrado sem cerimônias para alcançar o que precisava, porque nada ficava em seu caminho. Se fosse Uruha teria anunciado que já que eu estava atrapalhando, podia fazer o café dele enquanto se sentava, porque Kouyou sempre achava que os outros lhe deviam alguma coisa. Kai teria pegado as xícaras antes de passar o café e não teria problema algum, porque ele é o tipo de pessoa que pensa antes de agir.

Era assim que cada um de nós éramos. Era engraçado como coisas simples podiam dar amostras das profundezas das nossas personalidades.

– Você não vai querer açúcar, né. – Buscou a confirmação verbal.

Eu assenti. Mentalmente imaginando que uma pessoa dengosa com aquele dogma de ter que agradar os outros seria algo que se eu colocasse as minhas mãos, teria dificuldades para soltar.

– Eu gosto de café forte, então... – Não concluiu, apenas me entregou a xícara em mãos.

– Eu nem sei passar café, então ficaria grato até com café frio. – Disse tentando soar animado.

– Reita-san passar café é a tarefa mais simples que há. – Yuu disse de forma simples, como se estivesse me explicando algo como uma fração matemática.

– Você parece o tipo de pessoa que se vira bem em uma cozinha. – Comentei, cada comentário que fizesse ele ter que responder uma pergunta a mais era um bônus.

– Eu moro sozinho desde que saí de Mie. Tem coisas que a gente aprende nem que seja na marra. – Disse dando de ombros.

– Ah, mas é diferente. A gente aprende o básico pra não morrer de fome, coisas como passar café é algo muito sofisticado pro meu estilo de vida. – Ri, pensando que se não fosse pela empregada eu jamais teria evoluído minha dieta para algo além de sanduiche e achocolatado.

– Café é um item básico. – Ele disse como se não estivesse falando comigo, olhando alguma coisa invisível que provavelmente flutuava em algum ponto à esquerda de sua cabeça. Pensativo.

– Café instantâneo solúvel, é. – Expliquei rindo.

– Café instantâneo é horrível. – Disse de um jeito que me pareceu anormalmente espontâneo, fazendo uma careta com os lábios torcidos no final parada ainda mais ênfase em quanto desgostava daquilo.

E eu sorri. Pura e simplesmente. Não me lembrava de alguma outra vez em que Aoi tivesse dividido algo tão simples e tão verdadeiro de um jeito tão leve e automático.

Genuinamente interessado em um assunto tão sem sentido que chegava a soar inútil. Quem liga se você se vira bem com café instantâneo ou prefere passar na cafeteira? Bom, hoje eu descobri que o Aoi se importa.

E com esta percepção me lembrei da louça aquecida pelo liquido escuro e quente que tinha em mãos. Eu não fazia parte do time de viciados em café, mas se era algo que ele dava importância, me tornava curioso em experimentar o sabor de café que tanto o agradava.

– Hum... você tem razão. O gosto é diferente. – Sorvendo um gole pequeno, sinceramente não percebendo tanta diferença assim.

– É sim. Café passado tem gosto, aroma e textura. – Concluiu, e era isso que importava.

A forma como demonstrava o prazer que aquela bebida lhe dava, a forma como deixava transparecer alguma coisa genuinamente sua. Sem medo ou receio, não importava se era apenas um fato bobo sobre café. Importava a leveza e veracidade em suas palavras.

– É verdade. Eu acho que vou comprar um negócio desses para mim também. Não pode ser tão difícil de fazer, certo. Aoi-san poderia ir lá em casa me ensinar a usar. – Disse contagiado por suas reações.

Mas foi o que bastou para trazê-lo de volta a realidade. Aquela em que ele tem receio até de pisar forte demais no chão e se esquivava de tudo e de todos como um gato arredio e arisco. Sem nenhuma resposta ele apenas se ajeitou no sofá quase no automático e voltou a focar sua atenção exclusivamente na xícara em suas mãos e no líquido quente e cheiroso que ela abrigava.

Quem cala consente, certo.

Aoi nunca foi em minha casa, parece um absurdo. Treze anos e nem uma vez se quer. Mas mesmo que eu em alguma vez tivesse o chamado para ir lá, eu sabia que ele não iria.

Havia um tempo em que a sintonia da banda ainda fluía de um jeito que me deixava feliz. Então eu me aproveitei para chegar perto dele e incluí-lo em brincadeiras e todas essas coisas em que as fãs esperavam que algum dia nós fizéssemos de verdade. Mas ele nunca levou nenhuma brincadeira na esportiva.

Não durou muito, porque levei uma represaria de Ruki... ou um alerta. Ele disse que eu estava "dando bandeira" e que até –como ele chamou- a anta do Aoi estaria percebendo que eu não estava fazendo aquilo com boas intenções. Me pediu para parar.

Uruha interveio dizendo que era apenas um detalhe do cafajestismo. Ele me perguntou se eu ia parar depois de me divertir o bastante, mas ainda assim me advertiu sobre o quanto todos poderíamos perder se eu continuasse com aquilo.

Naquele tempo ele e o Aoi estavam meio que se dando bem um com outro, até se encontravam fora do horário de trabalho às vezes. Uruha disse que tinha lido algo em algum livro sobre como fazer melhores negócios com pessoas difíceis, eu não liguei para isso. Ele me mandava ficar longe do Aoi e estava ele próprio se aproximando dele.

E deliberadamente usei isto como um ponto para que eu mesmo pudesse ficar mais próximo de Aoi. Pelo menos o suficiente para que ele não fugisse de uma brincadeira, ou para que eu soubesse que assunto puxar caso ficássemos os dois sozinhos em um elevador.

Não durou muito. Uruha logo fez questão de terminar com isto assim que também percebeu que havia diferença entre os sorrisos que Aoi dava quando estava trabalhando e quando estava conosco; comigo. Era possível fazê-lo sorrir sem ser por obrigação.

E mesmo que tivesse durado pouco, alguma coisa havia ficado marcada daquele tempo curto demais. Aoi não tinha mais o mesmo receio de se aproximar de mim em lives e photoshoots, do jeito que só fazia com Kai.

E mesmo que não passasse disso para mim era um bom premio. Nunca poderia me aproximar dele de um jeito diferente mesmo.

Pelo menos tinha sido isso que eu tinha pensado naquele tempo. Mas devia ser verdade que o tempo sempre conserta as coisas.

Eu tive certeza disso ao voltar à realidade e encontrar os olhos negros me olhando por trás da xícara, inseguro. Logo se percebendo encarado de volta e preferindo tentar procurar por algo dentro do recipiente de louça branca.

Estava bom para aquele dia. Descobri que ainda podia fazer Aoi sorrir por vontade própria e ouvir ele dizer algo verdadeiro sobre si mesmo.

Poderia ser bobo, ouvir sobre como alguém gosta de café. Mas geralmente é nas coisas bobas que moram os detalhes mais incríveis de se compartilhar.

Eu ficaria sorrindo com isto durante horas, se não fosse Kai chegar e já começar a despejar um monte de coisa profissional sobre nós. Contratos que haviam sido discutidos em reuniões anteriores e que precisavam ser assinados e tantas outras coisas que fariam a reunião durar menos de vinte minutos depois que o último bonito chegasse.

No fim tentei sincronizar meus movimentos ao guardar minhas coisas com os de Yuu para tentar sair ao tempo que ele, mas senti meu braço sendo seguro quando me movi para segui-lo. Só pude ver o momento em que Kai praticamente pulo ao lado deste pedindo de forma animada para esperar para ver alguma coisa. A visão deles foi cortada por Uruha se dirigindo para a mesma porta de saída, então só podia ter a mão de uma pessoa me segurando.

– Hey grandão – Ruki se pronunciou antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ele queria. – Preciso que vá ao meu apartamento hoje.

– Hm? – Tudo o que eu queria para aquele dia era ir para casa e pensar em meios de me aproximar de Aoi do jeito que eu queria sem fazer com que o moreno se esquivasse e nem que Ruki e Uruha interferissem. – Estou cansado Ruki.

– Não vai demorar. Só preciso discutir algumas cores e formas com você.

Cores e formatos. Ele estava criando. E sempre demorava quando ele pedia opinião enquanto estava criando, já ficamos três dias presos em seu apartamento trabalhando em situações assim.

Mas tudo bem, Gazette primeiro. Também não iria conseguir fazer com que as esquivas de Aoi diminuíssem em um dia apenas.

.:.

É engraçado como cinco pessoas que trabalham juntas com exatamente a mesma coisa possam ficar dias a fio sem se ver ou se cruzar, justamente por conta de trabalho. Mas isto é ao mesmo tempo bom, pois mostra o quanto crescemos. Como seria triste se não tivéssemos tanta coisa por fazer.

Eu cogitava seriamente me inscrever em algum curso de design que me ajudasse a desenvolver melhor as minhas colaborações. Seria um investimento, mas não havia tempo. Mas não era exatamente isto que estava me incomodando nos últimos dias.

Eu finalmente havia chegado à conclusão de que no estágio em que estávamos, algumas palavras e conselhos passados de Ruki e Uruha à respeito ao meu sentimento por Aoi não serem apropriados e nem encorajados, não faziam mais sentido. Uruha em especial nem ligava mais para este assunto.

Eu já sabia por experiência própria que Aoi não gostava de brincadeiras com segundas intenções omitidas. Quando tentei fazer isso no passado, Uruha me disse que as minhas segundas intenções não eram omitidas e que era por isso que recebia tantas represarias e negativas do moreno arredio.

Eu não concordei. Ruki disse que era porque eu era lento em entender certas coisas e que o que parecia omitido para mim era evidente para o restante do mundo. Uruha relembrou que eu era lesado. Algo com o qual também não concordei.

Fato era que havia semanas que não tínhamos reuniões e nem tarefas coletivas, e com isso eu não tinha motivos para procurar o Aoi. Quer dizer, ter tinha na minha cabeça. Mas não era como se eu achasse que ele fosse me receber se eu apenas aparecesse na porta dele querendo passar algum tempo junto.

O problema era que eu podia ser muito paciencioso com algumas coisas e extremamente impaciente com outras. E ficar com isso na cabeça estava me matando. Perceber que não haveria ninguém se intrometendo em minhas investidas fazia com que eu sentisse que um relógio regressivo tivesse sido disparado na minha cabeça. Por mim não desgrudaria mais do moreno.

Até o dia em que meu telefone tocou e Kai finalmente anunciou algo que pela primeira vez em anos eu estava ansioso por: reunião.

E lá estava eu na data e hora marcada. Sozinho como esperado. Por exatamente meia hora como esperado também.

O mesmo ritual de delicadeza, os mesmos movimentos sem som. Tudo feito com cautela como se fosse uma coreografia seriamente ensaiada. O mesmo ar dengoso.

De novidade apenas a anormal euforia dentro de mim. Sem evitar o sorriso por vê-lo e nem de colocar em prova minha habilidade de fazê-lo sorrir. Eu lembrava quando Uruha ainda não tinha feito com que minha tentativa de amizade com ele terminasse, que se fizesse ele se sentir à vontade, o próprio se aproximaria. Aoi era mesmo um gatinho manhoso.

Tantos relacionamentos sem intenções verdadeiras ao longo dos anos tinham me deixado mais ligado em algumas coisas sobre comportamento. Confesso que uma parte de mim se obrigou a querer provar para Uruha que eu não era lesado, concordava que às vezes não percebia algumas coisas e demorava a entendê-las, mas não era lesado. Se fosse o Ruki o não iria confiar tanto em minha opinião nos assuntos que se referem à nossa carreira.

De fato eu aprendi que ficar colocando as pessoas contra a parede e deliberadamente apalpar suas partes íntimas em uma situação sem contexto não era considerado uma brincadeira que camuflava segundas intenções. Aprendi também que a bunda é sim uma parte íntima. Não como mamilos que todo mundo tem, mas só as mulheres escondem. A bunda era algo que todo mundo tem e esconde, e se possível, os homens a escondem ainda mais.

Aoi rio da forma como lhe apresentei este conceito e ainda acrescentou alguma frase mundana sobre ser a mais pura verdade. Vê-lo rir até Kai chegar foi o bastante por aquele dia, principalmente porque o mesmo anunciou que entraríamos em um período de reuniões quase diárias. Isso para mim era um sinal do destino.

Mais uma vez tentei arrumar minhas coisas em um tempo sincronizado com o dele para ter uma desculpa para sair ao mesmo tempo, mas mais uma vez Ruki me fez ficar. E desta vez o assunto não tinha nada haver com criações.

Mas mais reuniões aconteceriam nos próximos dias e por isso Ruki podia me interromper, mesmo que me deixasse um pouco frustrado. Pois nem Ruki nem Uruha se dariam ao trabalho de chegar mais cedo para perceber quais eram os minutos mais preciosos de cada reunião marcada.

Uma reunião a cada dois dias. Até mesmo Kai pareceu cansado ao anunciar isto, mas eu não. Para mim era minutos para fazer Aoi sorrir a cada dois dias, quem sabe até o final desta etapa de nossos compromissos poderia conseguir ainda mais.

Se eu me achava um bobo cheio de expectativas por achar isso? Não.

Sobre o que eu baseava minha teoria? Na segunda-feira da terceira semana de reuniões intensivas, ao abrir a porta da sala pontualmente no horário marcado não fui eu o primeiro membro que havia chegado.

E se possível, abrir a porta encontra-lo do lado de dentro podia ser ainda melhor do que assistir ao ritual metódico dele ao chegar. De costas, despejando água dentro de seu eletro preferido.

– Olá Reita. – Sorriu sem parar de virar a água da jarra no dispenser da cafeteira.

– Oi. – Sorri.

O que mais eu poderia fazer? Sorrir mais.

Realmente como um gato que se tentasse pegar, corria. Mas bastava ter paciência para permitir que se aproxime por conta, que ele vem.

Eu apenas entrei e sentei em uma das poltronas. Não me dei ao trabalho de guardar minha bolsa em algum outro lugar, não queria perder os movimentos que ainda faltavam para que ele concluísse sua preciosa tarefa.

– Você já comprou? – Ele perguntou em seu timbre de quem falava algo sem importância, apontando para o pequeno objeto.

– Ah não. Eu fui até a loja e pedi uma máquina de fazer café, mas eu e o vendedor não falávamos a mesma língua. Senti que ele queria me vender algo que não tinha nada haver com este equipamento.

– É ele provavelmente estava tentando encontrar uma boa máquina de fazer café para você e não uma simples cafeteira. – Aoi disse sorrindo, e de um jeito que pareceu ser sem perceber, sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá.

Sabe, não na poltrona que havia ao lado do sofá. Nem em nenhum dos outros sofás e poltronas que permaneciam vazios dentro da sala. Ao meu lado no mesmo sofá, sobre o mesmo estofado. O Aoi.

Alguém precisa de um motivo maior para sorrir como um palhaço? Eu não.

E este era um momento em que era difícil de pensar em como agir. Yuu estava sem nenhuma guarda levantada em torno de si e esta era a hora certa para ele começar a entender claramente a gravidade da situação em que eu queria coloca-lo.

Sem ser claro demais e faze-lo reerguer as "Muralhas de Shiroyama". Nem claro de menos a ponto de ele não compreender o que aquilo significava de verdade. Como no passado em que ele me olhava feio quando tentava fazer alguma brincadeira boba, porém com alguma segunda intensão inserida.

– E isso por acaso não é uma máquina que faz café? – Perguntei para o moreno ao meu lado.

Aoi sorriu e olhou de mim para a jarra de vidro fino que já começava a receber um pouco de líquido escuro. Sorriu mais e balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados como se pesasse sua resposta.

– É, não é. – Riu. – O vendedor que te atendeu era muito burro, só conseguiu pensar em máquinas de grãos. Da próxima vez você pode pedir uma cafeteira para ele, ao invés de dizer que quer uma máquina de café. – Concluiu a última frase como se estivesse dividindo um segredo.

– Estava pensando mais em você ir comigo na loja, acho que depois não vou saber escolher marca, modelo... tem umas assim e outras assim. – Terminei usando as mãos pra expressar diferentes tamanhos das jarras que já tinha visto.

– Sei... – Foi só o que ele disse, soou estranho, mas eu não entendi bem o porquê.

– Então já aproveitávamos e íamos para a minha casa para você me ensinar a fazer o café.

– Sei... – Repetiu-se no mesmo tom estranho.

– O que você acha de irmos dep...

– ...Não. – Ele respondeu antes de eu terminar.

– Oi?

– Não vou a lugar algum com você, Reita. – Disse de forma firme.

– Por quê?

– É perigoso! – Ele respondeu e se levantou, aparentemente para ver mais de perto os pingos de café caindo dentro da jarra.

E aí eu fiquei absolutamente sem entender. Não sabia o que eu tinha feito para ativar o sistema de esquivas do moreno com tão pouco, e sem saber o que tinha feito de errado. E se possível, sabia ainda menos do que ele estava falando.

Como assim eu era perigoso?

Perigoso como?

Perigoso por quê?

Este era um daqueles momentos em que eu precisava da ajuda do Uruha para entender. Quer dizer, eu não tinha entendido o contexto do que ele julgava como perigoso. Eu precisaria de um tempo para entender isso.

Olhei para o relógio, ainda faltava muito tempo até a hora em que Uruha normalmente chegava; mensurando seu atraso rotineiro. Olhei para fora pela janela; eu não seria capaz de chegar em alguma resposta sozinho.

– Uru por que é perigoso sair comigo? – Foi o que perguntei assim que tradicional som de chamada foi cortado pelo "Moshi Moshi" dele.

– Não interessa. – Respondi quando ele me perguntou com quem eu queria sair.

– Eu não sou canalha. Não nem cafajeste. É só você que acha isso. Cala boca Uruha, eu não sou lesado. – Foi o que respondi para cada uma das justificativas infundadas que ele me deu, e desliguei.

– Oi Taka olha só, se eu chamo alguém pra sair e a pessoa diz que não com a justificativa de que é perigoso... que? Não interessa quem, porra só me ajuda. – Repeti quando assim como da primeira vez a voz de Ruki soou a partir do pequeno aparelho encostado ao meu ouvido.

– Não interessa. – Repeti a resposta quando ele repetiu a pergunta.

– O que a identidade da pessoa muda no fato de eu ser perigoso, ou não Taka? – Perguntei quando ele pareceu muito mais interessado em saber quem era do que em me ajudar.

– Eu não sou um cafajeste! – Respondi quando ele usou uma das justificativas de Uruha. – Ah que eu era um cafajeste, mas eu não sou. – Foi o que eu disse quando ele me perguntou o que cada pessoa que terminava um relacionamento comigo usava como justificativa.

– Não Ruki, isso não tem nada haver com... – Espera.

Ruki tinha me perguntado se aquilo tinha alguma coisa haver com as bizarrices que eu insistia em manter vivas em minha cabeça com relação ao Aoi. E então eu me perguntei para onde Aoi tinha ido.

A resposta não foi boa. Porque ele não tinha ido à lugar nenhum, ele estava ali na frente da cafeteira. Apoiado no móvel de frente para mim, com o café esquecido dentro da jarra de vidro que já estava cheia e nenhum pingo mais caía nela. Com os olhos arregalados, meio branco.

A expressão dele mudou quando percebeu que eu tinha me esquecido momentaneamente que ele estava ali. Acho que ele queria rir da minha cara, mas não o faria por educação. Porque ele tinha me feito uma acusação difícil de entender, e eu tinha afastado minha mente momentaneamente do local físico em que estava. E tinha feito merda.

Aquele era o tipo de coisa que o faria se afastar. E se bobiasse ainda quando Ruki chegasse não me deixaria ir embora antes de ter certeza de que eu não tinha feito nada estranho com Aoi, nem tentado me aproximar do mesmo. Muito menos sem me dar um sermão sobre relacionamentos.

Então naquele dia eu só me direcionei para a mesa de reuniões e esperei o resto da banda lá. Foi uma reunião estranha e lenta demais para o meu gosto. Não tentei arrumar minhas coisas no mesmo tempo em que Aoi para sair com ele, Ruki só me xaropeou com algumas piadinhas sobre ter sido rejeitado por alguém, mas sem muita insistência.

Segundo ele não haveria nenhum japonês, independente de sexo ou gosto musical que diria não para mim se eu tivesse interesse na pessoa. Ele me dizia aquilo algumas vezes por mês. Ele montava a teoria dele sobre o número de fãs japonesas que eu tenho, eu acho. Uma teoria que se mostrava infundada com a única pessoa que eu queria que ela fosse infalível.

A grande surpresa foi na verdade quando passei pelas grandes portas de vidro da companhia e escorado no corrimão da escada de entrada estava o dito cujo com seus óculos de sol e sua bolsa a tira colo. Olhei para ele ao passar para me despedir como manda a boa educação, mas ao me ver ali Aoi se desencostou do corrimão e se colocou ao meu lado.

– Tem uma loja com preços legais perto daqui. – Ele disse sem deixar de acompanhar meus passos.

– Ahn? – Perguntei sem entender.

Quer dizer, eu entendi o que ele quis dizer. O que eu não entendi foi a mudança nos planos dele. Me senti constrangido com a ideia de que talvez ele apenas estivesse envergonhado por ter dito que eu era uma pessoa perigosa. Aquilo soou como se eu fosse um criminoso, alguém que você evita ter algum vínculo ou ser visto com esta pessoa em público.

Pelo menos foi mais ou menos isso que eu senti sem ter ninguém que me ajudasse a ter certeza do que a negativa dele poderia querer dizer. Isso e a quebra da felicidade sentida ao vê-lo chegar meia hora antes do habitual no compromisso, achando que era para ter alguns minutos de conversa comigo.

– A sua cafeteira, Reita. – Ele disse com a mesma voz que Ruki usa toda vez que quer que eu entenda literalmente o que ele quer de uma criação que será feita por mim.

Eu apenas o segui sem entender coisa alguma. Eu nunca tinha observado nenhuma atitude bipolar do guitarrista, se fosse o Kai eu apenas iria dizer "OK" antes de aproveitar o tempo regido pelo ancestral do bom humor.

Mas Aoi... tsc. Fiz alguma força para me lembrar das crises de humor dele, que não eram poucas, e não. Mesmo em momentos de crise, Aoi não era do tipo que oscilava entre humores extremos, nem mudava de opinião com facilidade.

Aoi era o tipo de pessoa que insistia em seu ponto mesmo depois dele próprio já ter deixado de acreditar no mesmo. O motivo disso era, aparentemente, não dar o braço a torcer. Muito parecido com Ruki na verdade.

E bom ele estava certo, tinha mesmo uma loja muito legal ali perto. Mas teria que voltar ali em outro momento para poder analisar os demais artigos que eles tinham, porque no momento tudo o que eu tentava fazer era encontrar uma justificava para entender porque os sorrisos que estavam fazendo eu me sentir um herói tinham rendido um 'você é perigoso'.

Ele falou com o vendedor. Ele falou escolheu o modelo, o tamanho e a cor. Ele pagou pelo eletro também, disse que era um presente da vida moderna. Eu aceitei de boa, porque eram apenas dois mil yenes, e porque era uma cortesia dele.

– Agora você me ensina a usar isto e já pode tomar o primeiro...

– Não Reita. A máquina vem com manual, você vai conseguir sem ninguém do lado.

– Ah mas... – Lá vinha ele de novo, ele estava sorrindo quando me disse não. – É aquela coisa de perigo de novo? – Me obriguei a perguntar.

– É. Mais ou menos isso. Amanhã você me conta como se saiu.

– Mas foi uma gentileza sua, eu gostaria de...

– Dois mil yenes Reita, nossos chaveiros custam mais do que isto. – Respondeu rindo.

Eu não queria que ele risse naquele momento. Eu não entendo. Ele disse não, então disse sim e depois disse não mais uma vez. Não tinha como entender o sentido daquilo, e quando assunto era Aoi não tinha ninguém que me ajudasse a entender.

– Tem um restaurante tradicional que abriu recentemente e... – Tentei recome~car usando um local público, tipo a loja.

– Até amanhã, Reita. - Ele cortou, com o claro indício de que não queria falar sobre aquilo.

– Eu não entendo! - Disse.

Mas ele já estava longe demais para me ouvir. E eu só tinha coisas sem sentido e pensamentos inconclusivos na cabeça enquanto o via partir e segurava a pequena caixa retangular da cafeteira que ele tinha me dado de presente.

Talvez eu devesse me acostumar com a ideia de que não era apenas Ruki e Uruha que não quisessem que eu me aproximasse de Aoi. Talvez eu tenha me acostumado tanto com a excitação do proibido que não tenha conseguido discernir o que eu fantasiava na minha cabeça do que era real e poderia ser muito diferente da minha vontade.

Yuu podia realmente estar me dizendo que tinha entendido essa coisa que nem eu mesmo sei ao certo o que é e que me faz querer ter ele perto de mim, mas que não estava afim. Ser capaz de fazer alguém sorrir não te dava direitos especiais sobre esta pessoa.

Talvez fosse o jeito evasivo e tímido daquela criatura de dizer: aceito sua amizade, mas não mais.

Assim fui para casa. Teria muitas coisas para pensar, sem ajuda de Kouyou. Talvez fosse melhor pensar nas coisas pelo começo.

Na manhã seguinte a reunião seria bem cedo, às nove horas da manhã. Não tinha dormido bem; excesso de cafeína e de pensamentos.

Não tinha chegado a lugar nenhum, mas tinha aprendido a passar café bem.

Caminhei certo de que Aoi não chegaria mais cedo novamente, o meu excesso de esquisitice deveria ter o afastado novamente. Ele já tinha feito sua boa ação, não precisava mais cometer o erro de estar ali.

Mas me enganei. No memento em que eu saí do elevador, Aoi fechou a porta da sala atrás de si. Mas isto não me fez sorrir, nem acelerar o passo.

Quer dizer, é daí que ele estava lá? Sim sou egoísta, mas não quero amizade de Aoi.

– Ohayo... - Ele disse aparentando surpresa por eu ter entrado quase ao mesmo tempo que ele.

– Hn... - Concordei apenas.

Joguei minha bolsa em cima do sofá e me adiantei até a porcaria da cafeteira. Ele tinha me feito uma gentileza no dia anterior afinal, não importava se por educação ou arrependimento. Eu tinha que retribuir nem que fosse mostrando que tinha aprendido a usar aquele negócio.

– Você não está bem. - Ele disse em forma de afirmação, mas o timbre não estava tão convicto assim.

Não respondi, não sabia mais como reagir. Não gostava do rumo que minha coragem e mudar as coisas estava me levando; o fora já estava brilhando mais do que as roupas que Ruki comprava pro Koron.

– Ano... Reita, você conseguiu usar a cafeteira? – Perguntou incerto assim que despejei a água no dispenser e encaixei a jarra no lugar novamente, eu não tinha a delicadeza dele para executar essas coisas.

– É. Você estava certo, o manual foi o suficiente. – Respondi dobrando o filtro, ainda ignorando a afirmativa anterior dele.

– Você está chateado porque eu não aceitei jantar com você. – Mais uma vez sua voz soou em afirmação, então tive que olhar para ele. – Você é tão transparente. – Completou de uma forma que mais parecia uma lamúria.

– É só que eu não entendo. – Dei de ombros. – Você disse que eu sou perigoso e isso soou como não querer minha presença por perto, como se eu fosse uma pessoa que você se envergonhasse de ser visto do lado.

– Hm.. Eu não disse que você era perigoso, eu disse que sair com você seria algo perigoso.

– Meu apartamento não é um lugar perigoso, fica em um bom bairro. – Justifiquei apesar de achar aquele desculpa dele infundada.

– Não é isso Akira. – Ele disse tentando usar as mãos para explicar algo a mais, mas tudo o que fez foi rir sem conseguir explicar nada. – Eu não sabia que você era verdadeiramente assim... meio lento. – Continuou rindo. – Quer dizer, eu achei que isso era uma daquelas coisas que a gente faz para montar a personagem da banda.

– Aoi eu sou ruim com palavras, mas você está quase chegando ao meu nível. – Disse, poxa ele ainda estava rindo de mim...

...e ainda falando coisas que eu não entendia.

– Desculpe-me. – Disse fazendo uma mensura breve com a cabeça. – Vamos recomeçar. Por que você está chateado, Akira? – Perguntou assumindo um tom mais brando.

– Por que você disse que era perigoso sair comigo, e eu não entendo isso.

– Seus amigos não te ajudaram a entender isto depois daquele momento?

– Por que você mesmo não me explica?

– O que o Ruki acha disso?

– Olha... se vamos apenas ficar jogando perguntas um para o outro, isto não vai dar certo. – Atirei.

– É você que parece não entender algo. – E ele retrucou.

– Sabe... uma noite, algumas horas, aquele restaurante tradicional legal e tudo poderia ficar bem esclarecido. – Disse, naquela altura qualquer oportunidade para deixar as coisas clara era válida.

– O que Ruki acha disso? – Ele repetiu.

– No que a opinião dele muda a nossa situação?

– Vamos ficar nas perguntas de novo?

Aoi parecia irritado, eu não entendia. Quem tinha motivo para estar irritado era eu. Mas ainda assim aquilo era algo estranho de assistir, toda vez que uma discussão terminava com aquela frase que nos jogava sempre aquela ameaça maldita de nos abandonar, começava assim.

– Vocês dois terminaram? – A voz dele ressurgiu me tirando dos pensamentos.

– Terminamos o que? A última criação foi há semanas. – Respondi.

– Às vezes é difícil decidir se você é lerdo mesmo, ou apenas se faz. – Resmungou se jogando no sofá.

Eu estava fazendo aquilo errado. Não devia ter me empolgado com pequenas demonstrações que não tinham o mesmo peso para mim e para ele. Me virei para pensar vendo os últimos pingos de café caírem na jarra, peguei uma xícara pra mim e uma para ele e fui até onde Aoi estava.

– Eu sinto, de verdade, que nós estamos quase falando a mesma língua. – Comecei lhe estendendo o objeto de cerâmica branca. – Só um jantar Aoi, em um local seguro que eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar. Sem tempo cronometrado para sermos atrapalhados e sem a pressão disso aqui. – Concluí circulando o indicador para indicar a sala em que estávamos.

– Por que, de repente, você ficou tão insistente nisto? Tantos anos trabalhando e quase vivendo juntos...

– Foi você mesmo que disse que eu sou uma pessoa transparente Aoi. Eu não tenho habilidade para interpretar nem mesmo coisas transparentes e eu sei disto, Uruha me lembra disso a cada doze minutos. Esta foi a primeira vez em anos que eu percebi que tem coisas que Ruki e Uruha não podem interpretar por mim, porque só dizem respeito a mim e não a nós três. – Disse-lhe da forma mais sincera que podia.

Não houve tempo para respostas, a voz de Kai invadiu a sala em uma conversa animada com dois desconhecidos que pareciam não estar economizando elogios para o nosso líder. Eu entendi nos olhares furtivos de Kai que ele queria que eu desse um jeito de fazer Ruki e Uruha surgirem por mágica naquela sala para que a reunião não se atrasasse ainda mais, então após uma apresentação educada deixei Kai e Aoi impressionando os desconhecidos na sala e pedi licença por um minuto e saí para ligar para os dois membros faltantes.

– Vou ter que deixar isto com você, Reita ou não vou dar conta. – Foi o que Ruki disse me entregando uma pasta com ideias e listas de tópicos que nossos mais novos investidores queriam no design do produto que negociamos.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou colocar isto em ordem... Eee isto vai ser trabalho intenso pelas próximas semanas. Vai coincidir com a gravação do single. – Disse olhando para o trabalho e fazendo as contas.

Neste impasse vi Kai e Uruha conversando mais ao fundo sobre algo ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigiam para a porta de saída. Aoi também estava pronto para ir e de fato rumou na direção da mesma porta, mas no último momento desviou e entrou no banheiro da sala. Apenas me foquei no tinha em mãos.

– Etto... você quer que eu pegue alguns destes? – Ruki perguntou.

– Iie. Se precisar de ajuda com algo eu vou te ligar, pode ter certeza.

– Eu gosto de criar coisas com você. Etto.. Aki sobre ontem, o pon disse que você ligou para ele também. Aquilo não tinha mesmo nada haver com Aoi, certo.

– E se tivesse, que diferença faz? Vocês um de vocês estava mais interessado em me chamar de cafajeste e o outro estava apenas curioso com identidades.

– Você não é perigoso Aki, perigoso é deixar você ser levado por qualquer um. Soa como algo que Aoi diria.

– Por que ele diria isso?

– Sei lá. Afinal, você não estava falando do Aoi nee... – Disse com alguma maldade. – Bambora...

Eu devia ir, mas queria ficar. Ruki com certeza não tinha visto que Aoi ainda não tinha ido embora, e mesmo que eu estivesse saturado pela falta de compreensão sempre ficaria ali o esperando. Por isso apenas o dispensei com a desculpa de que realmente queria deixar o trabalho na ordem em que o mesmo seria executado para facilitar, ele foi embora sem tentar negociar.

E então eu soube que Aoi não tinha entrado naquele banheiro em vão, pois bastou que Ruki fechasse a porta da sala para que ele saísse de onde estava. Isso soou para mim como se ele quisesse ficar naquela sala comigo. E como o bobo que era, aquele ato me fez praticamente esquecer todas as palavras trocadas naquele dia e sorrir.

– Ruki também acha que eu sair com você é algo perigoso. – Foi o que ele disse. – Por que será?

– O perigoso dele eu entendo! – Ri sobre como Ruki e Uruha achavam perigosa a minha aproximação de Aoi. – Ruki e Uruha temem que se eu me aproximar de você, você saia da banda. – Disse por dizer, disse por ser algo que eu entenda bem.

– E isso lá faz sentido? – Ele perguntou.

– E alguma vez que você ameaçou nos deixar fez sentido? – Perguntei, e mesmo achando que ele ficaria zangado, achei o máximo a forma como ele riu daquilo fazendo que não com a cabeça.

– Ano... restaurante tradicional você disse hn. – Ele começou atraindo toda a minha atenção. – Eu posso usar roupa normal ou tem que ser roupa tradicional?

– Isso é um sim? – Quis confirmar.

– É. Só porque ficar dependendo da interpretação do Uruha é triste além da conta.

.:.

Eu ainda não estava entendendo as coisas do jeito que eu queria, mas não importava. Depois de um "passe lá em casa às sete" não havia muita coisa que importava, na verdade. Qual era o meu plano?

Plano nenhum. Tentar se cauteloso e ao mesmo tempo querer que ele percebesse alguma coisa não dava certo, eu simplesmente não era bom com isto. Porque eu podia montar um plano de estratégia, mas Aoi sairia dele com facilidade e eu não saberia contornar tudo no improviso.

Então seria melhor apenas ir, aproveitar a noite e esperar o momento certo para ser claro. Claro a ponto de fazer ele entender que aquilo era um encontro, e eu entender que ele tinha entendido.

Aí havia três futuros possíveis, dois deles não eram bons. Mas ainda assim eram apenas três possibilidades e isto era mais confortável do que lidar com esta incógnita completa em que acabamos nos metendo. Ele podia me dizer "não" e ainda me mostrar que Ruki e Uruha estavam certos, podia dizer "não", mas ainda mostrar que Ruki e Uruha estavam errados, ou podia dizer "sim" e eu ficaria feliz e confiante.

Bom pelo menos ele estava mais aberto do que quando eu decidi que tinha que ser evasivo para que Aoi não fugisse. Na verdade, se ele fugisse era apenas um sinal direto de que eu não deveria ir atrás. Eu só tinha que cuidar para que ele não corresse para um lugar para onde eu não conseguiria o alcançar nem se quisesse.

Foi estranho estacionar na frente da entrada do prédio do moreno e esperar até que ele descesse e também foi estranho guiar o carro até nosso destino em um silêncio trágico. Mas isto não me desanimaria.

Foi tempo o bastante para pensar no Aoi que despertou minha atenção, de pensar em como eu não tive problemas de um dia olhar para Uruha e dizer que o outro guitarrista tinha algo. Ouvir que era curiosidade e aceitar até perceber que a curiosidade era mais complicada do que qualquer outra. Sem nunca saber o que exatamente sentia pelo moreno, mas não se aproximar para descobrir.

Deu tempo de pensar em como fazia sentido não me aproximar, em como aquilo poderia muito mais facilmente terminar mal do que bem. Mas também deu para relembrar do curto espaço de tempo em que foi possível estar pelo menos um pouquinho mais perto dele e como aquilo apenas deixou aquele sentimento indefinido mais intenso. Foi a primeira vez que vi Aoi por uma interpretação diferente da obtida por Uruha, e eu não achei que a coisa que tinha com Shiroyama fosse algo como acúmulo de curiosidade.

Deu tempo de ver mais uma vez ele entrando na sala com medo de bater a porta, caminhar com receio de ferir o chão e manusear objetos inominados como se tivesse medo de que eles reclamassem por estarem sendo usados e comparar aquele cara quieto, tímido e retraído com o guitarrista dos palcos e ainda colocar os dois de fronte com aquele Aoi que quando começava a discutir só parava quando as palavras perdessem o sentido. Visualizei o Aoi proibido, o Aoi cheio de manias. Diferenciei o manhoso do dengoso até chegar no cara quieto ao meu lado.

O garoto de atitudes evasivas e esquivas estratégicas. O garoto que me sorri de forma verdadeira, me diz não então me diz sim para então dizer não e novamente sim.

E eu amava cada um deles. Achava que não conhecia Aoi o bastante, mas do que sabia já bastava.

E eu tinha curiosidades por cada um deles. Mas não era a curiosidade ditada por Kouyou.

Tivemos uma noite agradável, o lugar parecia realmente propício para encontros. E quando fomos levados até um pequeno retiro no meio de um jardim cm fontes de pedras, usei a atmosfera inteiramente íntima do lugar para quebrar o silêncio, fazendo-o rir ao jurar que não tinha sido intencional trazê-lo para um restaurante em que não havia construção civil e nem envolvimento com as demais pessoas no local. Eram várias tendas espalhadas por aquele enorme e belo jardim tradicional.

A entrada tinha o ar de residência, com apenas uma banda larga que cobria mais da metade da visão. A baixa mesa no centro com duas almofadas púrpuras. Com certeza não era um lugar para negócios, mas sim para romances.

E eu posso ser meio "anta" com algumas coisas, mas fui capaz de perceber que não tinha sido apenas eu que tinha achado isso.

Comentários sobre o lugar completamente diferente foram o nosso quebra gelo. Pelo menos até as garrafas de Sake começarem a vir e Aoi ser o maior responsável por elas esvaziarem e serem substituídas por garrafas cheias novamente, e este ato ser repetido muitas vezes durante as horas que passaram. Para mim foi só depois da segunda garrafa que a noite começou a fazer sentido.

O problema era que ele queria ter respostas antes de responder minhas perguntas e sim, quase começamos a discutir porque eu voltei a achar que ele estava apenas tirando uma com a minha cara. Mas quando eu acabei dizendo coisas, que depois achei indevidas, sobre o pensamento de Ruki e Uruha e porque se Aoi não me ajudasse a entendê-lo ninguém mais ajudaria, ele me contou também um lado da história que eu não sabia. O lado dele.

Ruki havia dito que nós estávamos juntos, e foi isso que ele perguntou se nós tínhamos terminado. Em parte foi por isso também que ele usou o perigoso, Aoi repetiu o quanto eu era uma pessoa transparente e que tinha percebido que um interesse que ele já tinha visto no passado havia meio que voltado. Perigoso era o fato de que ele queria se aproximar, mas sempre havia a sombra de Ruki.

E o peso do trio. Eu nem sabia que a união ente Ruki, Uruha e eu tinha algum peso que fosse temido, mas foi interessante ouvi-lo. Eu devia confiar mais nos meus instintos, não devia ter me acalmado na primeira vez que ele surtou, eu quis entende-lo e se tivesse poderia ter mudado toda uma história.

Foi depois deste ponto também que eu me aproveitei da reverência que a moça vestida de geisha sempre fazia depois de nos dar a nova garrafa pedia, para surrupiar as chaves do apartamento dele e esconder em meu bolso. Eu já tinha planejado que era questão de honra levar Aoi para o meu apartamento depois do encontro, não que eu achasse que com uma noite iria fazer a fome sumir e a paz reinar no mundo, mas ele iria passar um tempo comigo lá. Ah ia.

O único jeito de Aoi se livrar de mim depois de hoje era me dando um fora. E ainda assim só o deixaria depois de me certificar que me dar um fora não seria a mesma coisa que dar um fora na banda.

Também era meu plano, depois de ouvir o que já havia sido dito, que não iria mais omitir mais nada sobre o que sentia e queria com o moreno. Não fazia mais sentido depois do que já tínhamos passado. E mais uma vez achei que deveria dar mais ouvidos aos meus instintos, pois o sorriso desenhado nos lábios dele quando terminei de falar, foi o mais belo que já vi.

Senti vontade de tentar beijá-lo depois daquilo, mas não tinha certeza se ele permitiria algo assim em um local como aquele que apesar de reservado, era público e pessoas passavam pelos jardins o tempo todo. Quase achei que poderia ter tentado pela forma como ficamos nos encarando.

Mas teríamos sido interrompidos de qualquer forma. Uma das atendentes do local apareceu para dizer educadamente que estavam muito honrada por estarmos claramente apreciando o lugar, mas a hora de fechar já tinha passado em vinte minutos.

Apressados e envergonhados por ter perdido a noção da hora, saímos de lá o mais rápido possível. Para minha sorte Aoi não perguntou sobre suas chaves, naturalmente pareceu nem se lembrar delas.

Ainda assim o levei usando o caminho de seu apartamento, esperando ele notar sozinho que tinha esquecido as chaves. Quando isto aconteceu me ofereci para voltarmos ao restaurante, mas ele também se lembrou que já não haveria mais ninguém lá e já tínhamos incomodado, então ele não teve nenhum motivo para dizer que não aceitaria ir para casa comigo.

– Ow eu não sabia que você tinha um dúplex Reita. Isso me deixa excitado. – Disse em tom de brincadeira após chutar seus sapatos na entrada de qualquer jeito.

Na sequência Aoi subiu dois ou três degraus da escada ampla e se jogou, meio de costas meio de lado, sobre o corrimão largo. Usando de sua boa capacidade de encenar dramas para parecer que estava muito bem acomodado de lado em um divã. Escorregando pela madeira inclinada no processo é claro.

– Afinal eu sou ou não sou uma diva? – Prosseguiu com o mesmo tom leve e descontraído.

É. Duas horas da madrugada, mas eu tinha conseguido deixar Yuu leve e descontraído. Ou pelo menos o excesso de Sake tinha. Eu já tinha ouvido falar que ele era assim com os amigos dele, mas nunca havia tido o prazer de fazer parte disto.

– Gosto mais de superstar. – Ri.

Eu queria mais deste Aoi. Era este mesmo que eu queria. Não importava muito se era por causa da hora ou até mesmo por causa do álcool.

É pensando bem, devia ser pelo álcool. E talvez eu devesse levar ele para beber mais vezes. Mas isto não importava agora, como ele tinha atingido aquele estágio não tinha tamanho valor se comparado aos sorrisos e brincadeiras bobas que ele dispensava sem se preocupar com julgamentos ridículos.

Tirei meus sapatos com calma e por educação perguntei se ele queria subir para a varanda do duplex. Ainda tínhamos uma conversa interessante por terminar, aquele era um bom lugar. Gostava muito da ideia de conseguir tentar aquele beijo com a vista da ampla da sacada alta.

Mas Aoi não falou muita coisa, apesar do lindo sorriso ter voltado aos seus lábios quando o assunto ressurgiu. Suas palavras se resumiram em ter percebido da primeira vez que havia me aproximado, anos atrás quando Uruha eram que tinha se aproximado dele na verdade, foi a partir daquele momento em que passou a me observar de alguma forma diferente do que de um colega de trabalho, mas aquilo era confuso.

A atração veio junto com a apatia. Recusas por medo e vergonha. Dúvidas pela constância de Takanori. Segundo Aoi perceber que a forma como eu havia ficado descuidado ao olhar para ele novamente havia despertado a apatia acima de todos os outros sentimentos.

Achei que aquilo poderia ser o prefácio de sua negativa, mas riu alto quando recriou com palavras o meu telefonema para Uruha após sua primeira recusa. E como se sentiu depois que todas as lacunas sobre o que cada um de nós carregava como dúvidas e dogmas foram preenchidas no jantar do recém tínhamos saído.

E no silêncio deixado por suas palavras o som de uma cidade que não dormia serviu de fundo para o beijo que eu tanto queria. Sem nenhuma jura ou promessas, sem expectativas de um futuro eterno e brilhante. Sem Ruki, Uruha, GazettE ou contratos. Apenas uma descoberta calma e que por seu valor, quase me fez tremer entre seus braços.

E no fim mais sorrisos. Estes eu entendia, estes eu podia retribuir sem medo.

– Você podia pegar algumas bebidas para nós, né... – Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse quando o ósculo terminou.

E eu ainda bobo por aquela vitória apenas concordei, indicando toda a área para que ele ficasse à vontade. Mesmo que o único lugar confortável para sentar fosse as grandes cadeiras de tomar banho de sol que ficavam em torno da piscina.

Saí me lembrando de que Ruki foi quem me obrigou a comprar aquelas cadeiras por motivos decorativos, mas que até hoje nenhum de nós tínhamos de fato as usado. Lembrando-me apenas na metade do caminho que ele talvez já tivesse bebido demais, ainda assim apenas peguei algumas bebidas e voltei.

Eu não precisava saber de muita coisa nem ser um bom entendedor. Vê-lo deitado confortavelmente na cadeira baixa ao lado da piscina era tudo o que me bastava. O álcool se mostrando presente na leveza de seus movimentos impensados, rindo de si mesmo enquanto fingia "varrer" a água da piscina com a ponta do pé.

– Temos vinho e vodka... – Anunciei

– O que você beber eu acompanho, Reita. – Ditou recolhendo o pé que brincava com a águam sem tocá-la e acomodando o pé no chão ao lado do plástico da cadeira, mesmo que ela tivesse o propósito de acomodar suas pernas.

– De verdade, eu acho que já bebemos demais... – Atirei me sentando na outra cadeira, mas ele riu.

– Eu não acho, mas não vou beber se você não vai. Isso aqui é muito legal Reita. – Concluiu se referindo ao ambiente com piscina em que estávamos.

– Nós dois já bebemos quatro garrafas de sake. – Expliquei, crente que ele entenderia que a quantidade seria grande até se estivéssemos em quatro pessoas.

– Ah... – Ele começou fazendo uma careta engraçada. – Tenho uma coisa para confessar, eu não bebi nem metade do que você pensa que bebi. Achei que você, assim como eu, levaria algumas garrafas para soltar a língua. Mas eu virei cada dose que você não viu, no chão. – Disse de forma calma.

– Quer dizer que apenas eu bebi mais do que o tolerável?

– Admito que você é muito mais forte do que imaginado.

– Impossível. Eu duvido disso! Você bebeu tanto quanto eu. – Apontei o fazendo rir.

– Hm... vejamos quando você achou que eu já tinha enxugado duas garrafas, você colocou as chaves do meu apartamento em seu bolso quando a moça fez a reverência após nos servir a terceira garrafa.

– O que? – Me alarmei, sentindo repentinamente muita vergonha dos meus atos. – Achei que meu plano tinha sido infalível. Você nem disse nada.

– É como eu te disse, o perigo era mesmo o fato de eu querer vir para cá com você.

– Ah.. – Entendi, mas gastei mais tempo ligando as semelhanças entre o plano dele com o meu.

Fiquei viajando com esta informação. Ele queria estar ali, ele tinha a mesma vontade de dividir mais tempo como eu, ele tinha...

– Nee Reita... Você elaborou um plano tão complexo para me trazer aqui e ficar apenas jogando conversa fora? – Ele perguntou, e no segundo seguinte eu já estava no chão ao lado da cadeira em que ele estava sentado.

Ajoelhado com as pernas afastadas o máximo possível uma da outra para ficar mais baixo, quase milimetricamente no meio da cadeira, percebendo apenas agora que ele tinha aberto os três primeiros botões de sua camisa. Os braços flexionados atrás da cabeça repuxaram todo o tecido, mas não era o suficiente para expor seu corpo. Apenas a barra da cueca que costumeiramente ficava mais alta que o cos da calça.

– Ah... isso você entende com facilidade, não é. – Brincou.

– Tem certeza que não está bêbado? – Perguntei em tom de brincadeira, pois em minha cabeça aquilo não seria algo que ele diria em sã consciência.

– Mais do que o necessário para me fazer dizer estas coisas e menos do que você imagina que eu estou. – Riu antes de tirar uma das mãos de trás da cabeça e puxar meu rosto na direção do seu, nos deixando ainda mais perto e eu mais esticado acima dele.

Aoi se esticou mais na cadeira grande, o joelho daquele pé que estava no chão se moveu, fazendo parecer que Yuu estava abrindo suas pernas. Não de forma vulgar, apenas um ato que fora bem sucedido em passar sua mensagem. O movimento chamou atenção de minha visão periférica, acabando por dar atenção demais aos locais em que sua calça repuxava mais devido a postura e em que lugares em que ela simplesmente era mais apertada. Os olhos mais escuros com um brilho alcóolico no fundo e um sorriso fácil nos lábios.

Eu era apenas um cara de joelhos admirando algo proibido. Mesmo sem querer, aquele dogma se mantinha armado como um alarme automático em minha cabeça. Me sentindo perdido por ter uma autorização para tocá-lo de forma que achava difícil acreditar ser possível, sem saber mesmo se tudo o que queria seria de fato permitido.

Parecia grosseiro pensar em Aoi desta forma, mas tê-lo naquela posição era quase como estar faminto e prestes a receber algum prato delicioso. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia finalmente estar ganhando um presente muito aguardado e ao desempacotar, não saber como brincar direito.

Era excesso de excitação. Eu devia me acalmar, podia ver seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto esperava pacientemente por minha avaliação muda.

– Você não vai mesmo fugir amanha, não é? – Perguntei ao terminar a observação no lugar por onde tinha a começado, seus olhos.

– Isso depende de quão bom vai ser o seu trabalho. – Disse com malícia.

E ao perceber que eu simplesmente poderia passar o resto da noite o olhando deitado na minha cadeira de banho de sol como um gato carente, Aoi ergueu sua cabeça da poltrona dura e tocou meus lábios com o seu. Eu correspondi, mas não queria que fosse apenas um beijo breve. Queria sentir novamente o que toque calmo, os movimentos que gritavam os pontos mais adoráveis da personalidade forte do moreno.

Não deixei que Yuu se separasse do beijo, nem tampouco demonstrei intenções de me afastar. Minhas mãos se apoiaram sobre o acento base da poltrona enquanto eu basicamente me inclinei sobre seu corpo sem que eles se tocassem.

Senti suas mãos percorrerem por meu corpo sobre o tecido da camisa em uma carícia afável. Quis tocá-lo de forma semelhante, mas logo de início meus dedos se encontraram com sua camisa repuxada, quase me dando acesso ilimitado ao seu abdome. Mas daquela forma não teria graça, panos e excessos não eram coisas legais e antes mesmo de findar o ósculo dividido levei minha mão ao início da fileira de botões, cujos três primeiros ele mesmo já havia aberto, e passei a abri-los um a um com facilidade.

Larguei seus lábios antes de terminar a reveladora tarefa apenas para ter o deleite de descobrir aquela parte de seu corpo. Depois do beijo, esta seria a segunda descoberta. Tudo era tão especialmente glorioso de descobrir em Aoi.

Terminar de abrir os botões de sua camisa e ver o corpo esguio de pele alva se arrepiar sob o cuidado minucioso dos meus olhos foi uma das coisas que fez valer a pena ter decidido me reaproximar de Aoi. Mas o destaque marrom escuro na pele clara, que deixava seus mamilos em destaque no peito foi ainda mais satisfatório.

O corpo revelado sob o tecido era delicado e com linhas bem marcadas, como esperado. Mas o par de aréolas escuras eram como um tesouro descoberto, o contraste complementar que transformava o belo em perfeito.

E todo o tempo que gastei pensando em todos os significados de ter Aoi à minha disposição, divagando sobre qual seria a melhor forma de tocá-lo teriam sido completamente em vão se tivessem me levado alguma resposta clara, ou plano de ação. Pois colocar meus olhos no pequeno par de estruturas foi o que me fez começar a agir primeiro para depois pensar.

Se quer me livrei do tecido de sua camisa. Meus olhos encontraram os pontos escuros e no momento seguinte meus lábios estava sobre um deles. Como estava do lado de Aoi e de frente para o mesmo, foi possível ficar admirando o outro mamilo enquanto minha boca sorvia o outro.

Usando da visão real para imaginar como o gêmeo daquele se movia dentro de minha boca, sendo acariciado por minha língua e lábios. Em algum momento comecei a tocar de forma descontinuada o mamilo livre com meus dedos. O puxando e soltando para vê-lo crescer, inchar e ficar ainda mais delicioso ao meu olhar deleitoso.

Deitado naquela cadeira como um banquete ao meu dispor, eu realmente me senti o degustando. Seus gemidos tímidos se unindo àquela ação tornava tudo mais erótico. Eu não queria marca-lo, mas meus dentes estavam começando a agir por vontade própria.

Então escolhi abandonar meu mais novo melhor amigo inseparável por um momento, descendo meus lábios em algum ponto de seu tórax mais abaixo. Voltei rapidamente para sua boca e no caminho tive uma amostra do olhar desejoso dele. E para minha surpresa após corresponder o beijo sem tentar assumir nenhum domínio pelo ato, Aoi literalmente me empurrou pelos ombros e guiou minha boca até o mesmo mamilo de volta.

E tão logo eu estava com meus lábios contra o biquinho rígido e sensível a própria mão dele surgiu em meu campo de visão seguindo para o mamilo livre que eu me deliciava descaradamente apenas por olhar. Então agora eram os próprios dedos dele se estimulando para meu bel prazer, mas o mais gostoso era que não era algo feito por obrigação. Não era algo feito com único intuito de me agradar, era visível a forma como ele mesmo se excitava rapidamente por notar como sua exibição me dava prazer.

Seus dedos me mantiveram tão hipnotizado que em algum momento da carícia sua mão desceu por seu corpo, se alisando, quase afundando contra a pele macia de seu abdome até alcançar o cós de sua calça parecendo querer invadi-la e abri-la ao mesmo tempo. Sem pensar meus olhos que, em um primeiro momento, apenas seguiram seus dedos registraram a necessidade do moreno e automaticamente meus lábios desceram pela pele alva.

Com beijos e toques sem nenhum teor de brutalidade ou violência, sem interesse nenhum além do de conhecer aquele corpo tão desejado e dar-lhe prazer enquanto o mesmo lhe permitia esta honra requintada. Antes que meus lábios chegassem àquela altura, minhas mãos fizeram o que as dele pareceram não conseguir raciocinar para fazer e abriram o botão e zíper da calça bonita de alguma marca famosa e cara. Me contentando apenas com isto em um primeiro momento.

– Ah... – Pela primeira vez o gemido de prazer foi mais alto que um resmungo tímido.

E sorri por ele ter sido, obviamente, pelo beijo deixado em algum ponto entre seu umbigo e virilha, pois seu corpo se flexionou levemente para acompanhar o mesmo. E eu achei que fosse um bom momento para abaixar o tecido de sua calça.

Com a ajuda dele o tecido cedeu facilmente e o próprio aproveitou para forçar o elástico da roupa íntima para baixo, para que eu terminasse o movimento iniciado por ele. As mãos do moreno passaram então para o meu corpo inclinado sobre o seu. Os dedos ágeis encontraram caminho entre o pano da camisa que se afastava naturalmente de meu abdome pela postura, subindo com a ponta dos dedos por minha barriga.

Vi-lo sem nenhum receio de se mostrar excitado, deixando que sua ereção criasse seu próprio espaço entre nós. Eu diria que sentia inveja, pois meu falo pedia por uma liberdade igual. Voltei meus olhos para mirá-lo mais uma vez e o que vi foi apenas desejo, aquele brilho causado pelo álcool já parecia ter sido evaporado de seu ser.

Novamente me apoiei na base da cadeira para poder alcançar seus lábios mais uma vez. As unhas dele em meu abdome me deram um primeiro sinal de alerta sobre seus desejos e sem mais privá-lo do prazer que tanto desejava abandonei sua boca para me afastar de seu corpo momentaneamente, apenas para dar dois passos para lado, trocando nível da cadeira que estaria disposta para mim.

Minhas mãos coçaram ao mirar com atenção o pênis que ereto, desejando por mim o mesmo tesão que eu nutria por ele. A primeira prova concreta de que ele me queria da forma como tinha dito, a primeira comprovação de que era real. Uma linda prova física da reação que nossa atração causava e merecia atenção privilegiada pelo mérito que tinha.

No mesmo embalo, levei uma de minhas mãos ao local e o movimentei carinhosamente apenas por algumas poucas vezes antes de testar o primeiro contato de sua essência com meu paladar. E sem saber como descrever o prazer sentido quando a ponta de sua glande se encontrou com meus lábios semiabertos.

Permiti que fosse o membro dele que abrisse minha boca o invés de apenas recebe-lo, mesmo que fosse eu mesmo quem o guiasse para mim. Aquela era a minha recompensa depois de tanto tempo apenas olhando sem poder tocar, e eu queria que seu corpo e o meu se tocassem o máximo possível em cada ato. Queria sentir Aoi de todas as formas que me fossem permitidas. E assim, o gemido que ecoou entre nós dois quando o engoli por inteiro foi mútuo.

Senti-lo raspar pelo lado interno de minhas bochechas cada ida e vinda em seu falo. Respirando com o diafragma e quase sentindo como se pudesse gerar uma sucção a mais sobre a pele sensível quando a mesma já estava completamente escondida em minha garganta.

Separei meus lábios do membro do membro em evidente estado crítico de excitação muito antes do que desejava, aquela era apenas a primeira noite. O tempo que passei apenas o olhando me tornava merecedor de uma noite bem aproveitada; minuciosamente degustada.

Sem a selvageria da pressa e da ansiedade. Era apenas a primeira vez, ahh sim apenas a primeira de uma série ilimitada. Não queria os excessos, a não ser o excesso do sentimento de felicidade.

Mas o que eu queria mesmo de verdade, era algo que aquela cadeira branca de plástico era incômoda demais para me dar. Sem conforto e sem facilitações seria ruim prosseguir com aquilo e ao alcance de minhas mãos estava a solução mais rápida que poderia pensar de pronto.

Me afastei e abri os primeira botões da camisa, o que me permitiu a tirar como se fosse uma camiseta, a joguei longe e na sequencia fiz o mesmo com a calça e a roupa íntima. Ainda deitado na cadeira de banho de sol, com uma perna esticada e a outra flexionada com o pé tocando o chão, Aoi apenas observou contendo-se em uma espera pelos próximos movimentos.

– Vem cá.. – Chamei percebendo ele me olhar com estranheza quando sentei na borda de fibra azul da piscina e girei o corpo de forma a entrar na piscina.

Parte da estranheza dele certamente provinha do fato de que entrar na água gelada pela madrugada certamente não correspondia com que estávamos fazendo até ali. Estranhamente, dentre as poucas coisas que eu sabia de Aoi, aquela era uma delas. E eu queria que ele voltasse para casa comigo desde o dia em que o convidei para sair, então sim, eu preparei a casa com todas as possibilidades que consegui imaginar.

Mesmo que quando tenha ligado o aquecedor da água antes de sair eu tenha pensado em algo mais inocente do que iríamos de fato fazer. Na minha cabeça aquele poderia ser um lugar legal para levar Aoi, sentar com os pés na água e jogar conversa fora enquanto dividíamos cervejas e informações.

– Senta aqui. – Pedi batendo de leve na borda azul clara.

O vi ainda estranhar um pouco, mas se mover lentamente da cadeira até onde eu estava. O moreno se sentou testando a temperatura da água com os pés, mudando a feição em seu rosto ao sentir a água morna e deixando que ambos os pés pendessem com liberdade e fazendo com que a água lhe tocasse até metade das pernas. Tudo com a delicadeza que era uma marca registrada sua.

Caminhei, vencendo com dificuldade a pouca distância entre nós dois, me colocando entre suas pernas. Abrindo as mesmas para conseguir chegar mais perto sem nenhuma resistência vinda dele pelo ato. O pênis ainda encoberto por evidências da mescla de saliva com secreções pré-gozo se destacou entre as coxas afastadas.

Uma flexão no corpo do moreno chamou minha atenção para sua face e descobri que ele se inclinava para iniciar um beijo que lhe correspondi no mesmo instante em que seus lábios tocaram os meus. Eu gostei de sentir a intimidade que a sua língua já tinha com a minha, dominando o beijo até o momento em que resolvi apoiar minhas mãos em torno de seu corpo, sobre a borda da piscina. Me ergui elevando meu corpo para fora da água e fazendo com a postura dele voltasse quase ao normal, tomando posse do domínio que era seu.

Ouvi os pingos de água que se desprendiam do meu corpo molhando a pele dele e abandonei sua boca, sentindo que o caminho escolhido por ele para se afastar havia sido naturalmente erguendo a cabeça. E por egoísmo vi no ato um convite para conhecer e experimentar a textura da pele de seu pescoço.

Satisfeito pela resposta positiva que chegou aos meus ouvidos em forma de um arfar reclamado. Seu queixo voltou a descer, mas sem me afastar das carícias cuidadosamente deixadas em sua pele, sem o desejo de marcar. A curva de seu queixo se acomodou contra o alto de minha cabeça como se criasse uma barreira para impedir que eu parasse com a carícia despretensiosa e calma enquanto sentia prazer até mesmo na forma como o peito dele tocava o meu com sua respiração suspirada.

Senti a ponta de seus dedos tocarem a apertarem os músculos superiores das minhas costas. Usei uma das mãos para conduzir uma de suas pernas até que seu joelho se enganchasse contra meu corpo, e automaticamente ele fez a mesma coisa com a outra perna. A mesma mão usada para criar o movimento abraçou o corpo do moreno pela cintura e no momento seguinte permiti que meu corpo voltasse a ficar dentro da água.

Não era uma piscina grande, em um apartamento por maior que fosse não tinha como. Era apenas uma pequena elipse de no máximo vinte e quatro metros de área. Era o bastante para o propósito, que era receber Ruki e Uruha para tomar umas cervejas.

Senti seus braços se acomodarem sobre meus ombros e ouvi o gemido prazeroso por sentir a água morna tocar a maior parte de sua pele. Muito lentamente o umedecendo os lábios já em meio caminho para pedir por mais um beijo. Calmo, ele parecia gostar daquele jeito e eu também. Era nesta cadencia que eu pensava quando ligava suas manhas com o Aoi dengoso em minha cabeça.

Eu gostava do fato de ele também não ter pressa. Me fazia pensar que para ele aquilo era apenas a primeira.

Contudo, não ter pressa não era a mesma coisa que não ter desejo. E sem preocupações apenas me aproveitei da leveza que a água dava ao corpo dele preso ao meu para libertar minhas mãos e permitir a elas o prazer de tocar e sentir o corpo de Yuu, por suas pernas e coxas, pela lombar imersa na água e sempre encontrando um atalho para suas nádegas seja lá para onde elas fossem se mover.

Sem nunca abandonar seus lábios ou exigir algum tipo de dominação, senti seus braços se fecharem mais enquanto ele mudava o apoio sobre meus ombros em um abraço que moldou desde meu rosto até o pescoço. Assim como o gesto mais intenso, o beijo seguiu as mesmas proporções. Alguns movimentos desengonçados me faziam sentir seu membro contra a pele do meu abdome, como se quisesse algum contato a mais.

Ainda próximos demais da borda apenas nos guiei naquela direção, colocando o corpo dele contra a mesma, usando meu próprio corpo para mantê-lo ali. Deixando minhas mãos fazerem um trabalho mascarado em suas coxas na altura do quadril, como se fossem delas o trabalho de manter o moreno ali enquanto se aproveitavam da textura da pele contra os músculos.

Sem resistir ao contato extra que a posição nos dava, abri suas pernas uma pouco mais me movimentando até conseguir sentir meu próprio pênis que flutuava naturalmente dentro da água entre suas nádegas, logo o soltando quando senti o interior das mesmas tocarem toda a extensão de meu membro; o cobrindo. Em um acordo mudo de intenções mútuas, fechei uma de minhas mãos sobre seu falo e iniciei uma carícia calma no mesmo momento em ele passou a mover os quadris de forma suave, conseguindo daquela forma oferecer o mesmo estímulo que recebia.

Interrompi o beijo com a sensação engraçada que a carícia feita dentro da água oferecia de diferente, o movimento da água sempre indo contra o movimento do corpo dele. Fechei meus lábios contra a ponta de seu queixo sem usar os dentes, logo descendo meus lábios mais uma vez por seu pescoço.

Senti Aoi jogar a cabeça para trás até encostar a mesma contra a borda. Um pequeno gemido acompanhou seu movimento, algo que me soou como deleite e me deixou com vontade de explorar seu corpo. Me lembrando do ponto tão íntimo em seu corpo que já havia descoberto mais cedo ser um ponto de prazer especial.

Com a mão que ainda estava livre segurei seu corpo contra a parede da piscina, buscando pelos mamilos escuros com os lábios novamente, a escolha pelo lado direito devia-se apenas ao fato de que a mão que afirmava sua cintura era a esquerda. A direita se mantinha firme em seu trabalho de acaricia-lo de forma calma mais abaixo.

Ao sentir seu mamilo ser envolvido Aoi jogou mais seu corpo para trás. Seus pontos de apoio eram as pernas mais fechadas atrás de minha lombar e suas mãos que soltaram o abraço e se fixaram cada uma em lateral de minha cabeça bem posicionada contra o seu mamilo.

Mais abaixo a posição tornava os movimentos de seu quadril sobre meu pênis dificultados, mas eu não me importava. Meus dedos já estavam puxando seu prepúcio em beliscões antes de voltar a expor a glande em movimentos quase únicos de tão sincronizados. E um gemido curto vinha de seus lábios após o choque que o fazia contrair suas coxas contra o meu corpo, vez após vez, beliscão seguido de beliscão.

Um gemido curto, parecido com soluço. Me fizeram quase desistir de ter calma, aquela pequena demonstração me dava a ideia do quão erótico Aoi poderia ser se colocado em um estado mais baixo de consciência.

– Ah Akira.. – Gemeu voltando seu corpo para a posição normal.

Achei que ele procurava ou olhava para algo atrás de mim e larguei seu mamilo pela curiosidade. Seus olhos buscaram os meus e nossos lábios se uniram mais uma vez, no momento seguinte suas pernas se soltaram do meu corpo e Aoi as usou contra a parede da piscina para gerar um impulso que nos fez saltar para trás.

Entendi para onde ele estava olhando quando senti suas mãos nos puxarem contra a escada vertical metálica que era fixada ali. A água ao nosso redor se movimentou junto, fazendo barulho ao se chocar contra as bordas da piscina e nossos próprios corpos.

Desta vez foi o meu corpo que ficou prensado contra o dele. Suas mãos não largaram as barras laterais da escada por nem um minto, mas isto não me impediu de abraçar seu corpo pela cintura. Apreciando a mistura do som da água com os barulhos do ósculo.

Quase não percebi que ele havia soltado as barras de alumínio até sentir as mesmas tocando o centro do meu peito. Aoi desceu as mãos por meu abdome em uma carícia exploratória gostosa, mas que infelizmente criou algum espaço entre nós. Suas mãos desceram pela lateral da minha cintura pela lateral, não usando mais do que seus indicadores e polegares para percorrer o limite de pele descendo e afinando até o final das costelas, me fazendo soltar seu corpo para dar-lhe mais liberdade.

Toda liberdade para que me explorasse da forma que mais lhe desce prazer. Porque muito além dos toques íntimos e incitadores, vê-lo e senti-lo tão à vontade e entregue ao momento era o ascendia e aumentava a minha sensação de prazer causada por todos os beijos e toques.

Suas mãos pararam naquele ponto específico, virando até as palmas se acomodassem abaixo do ponto que dedões e polegares seguravam e seus demais dedos se fecharam em minhas costas. O dedão que era o único dedo que tocava meu abdome se flexionando por reflexo dos movimentos dos demais dedos se pronunciou para a região mais baixa do abdome, quase na virilha.

Foram seus dedões que me fizeram gemer e quebrar o beijo quando suas mãos voltaram a se mover. O sorriso usurpador que se formou em seu rosto de forma doce precedeu a concentração maior que ele deu ao ponto que seus polegares tocavam. Descendo-os mais até quase chegar a virilha lentamente.

Aoi pareceu repensar seus atos e sem desmanchar aquele sorriso sacana subiu suas mãos de volta até o ponto das últimas costelas. Diferente de como haviam descido o movimento foi rápido e forte, firmando-se mais quando encontrou os ossos finos e fazendo força suficiente para erguer meu corpo na água até que meu bumbum se encontrasse com um o degrau do meio da pequena escada.

Não para sentar, era mais como se apenas ficasse encostado no metal transversal da escada. Aoi deu um passo pequeno para trás e como no sorriso doce, a aparente despretensão de seus atos omitia seus planos.

Mais uma vez seus polegares desceram por meu corpo, desta vez sob a observação cautelosa de seus olhos concentrados. Apoiei minhas mãos na barra alta da escada sem me importar se o gesto deixaria meu corpo exposto, Aoi parecia uma criança curiosa recém descobrindo as cores do mundo. Minha única reclamação era estar tão longe dos mamilos escuros que me pareciam maiores e mais tesos enquanto seus olhos me devoravam por inteiro. Longe demais para conseguir tocar.

A varredura completa dos olhos escuros percorreu desde meu rosto até o território que acariciava e meu pênis maldosamente ignorado. Deixado de lado como se não estivesse completamente duro com a pele sensível completamente esticada para cobrir sua extensão. Flutuando entre nós dois por ação da água, lutando bravamente para obter atenção desejada. Resistindo às fisgadas necessitadas causadas pela carícia lenta e exploratória.

Suas mãos seguravam meus quadris e a carícia erótica descia e subia, invadindo os limites das "linhas" da virilha quando o corpo de Yuu afundou um pouco na água, apenas alguns centímetros. Apenas o suficiente para que seus lábios e minha glande ficassem mais ao menos no mesmo nível.

Ele o capturou pelos lábios e deu meio passo à frente, trazendo-o consigo o erguendo com o movimento para que pudesse coloca-lo por completo em sua boca sem que precisasse tirar suas mãos da tarefa que elas executavam tão bem. Seus polegares desceram pelo caminho exposto no ato e como se o toque de seus lábios e língua não fossem o bastante, os dedos curiosos escorregaram em sua massagem até encontrarem um caminho por trás dos testículos e voltaram até que suas mãos parassem em minhas coxas sem que os polegares parassem de massagear minha virilha.

– Ah merda, Yuu... – Gemi querendo agarrar os cabelos que já boiavam livres sobre a água cristalina.

Os fios longos e lisos já estavam molhados pela metade e colavam em seu pescoço toda vez que o moreno subia revelando meu pênis embebido em sua saliva, e voltavam a se espalhar sobra a água o quando o mesmo voltava a escondê-lo por completo em sua boca. Seu queixo batia contra a água com o movimento, agitando e fazendo algum estardalhaço na mesma.

Senti uma de suas mãos abandonar meu corpo e afundar na água. Percebi, pelo movimento e por seu antebraço batendo em tempo rítmico em minha coxa, que o moreno estava se masturbando enquanto me chupava. Tentei vê-lo em seu divertimento, mas mesmo que a água não distorcesse a imagem, qualquer outra coisa ficava em segundo plano com a cena de seus olhos agora fechados se espremendo em um prazer incorrigível enquanto seus lábios se esticam ao limite e suas bochechas inflavam tentando ter meu pênis cada vez mais fundo em sua boca.

Rubras, mas com certeza não por vergonha. As chupadas em meu membro se tornaram mais rápidas e tal velocidade era compatível com a velocidade daquelas batidas acidentais de seu antebraço em minha coxa e achei melhor intervir levando minhas mãos até sua cabeça e seus cabelos antes que não pudesse mais colocar a razão acima do desejo pela conquista do prazer maior.

Entretanto, força de vontade para afastá-lo do quadro prazeroso e belo me parecia um ato quase rude demais. As fisgadas cada vez mais frequentes na carícia com texturas diferentes me tornavam fraco para afastá-lo, deixando apenas minhas mãos apoiadas na lateral de sua cabeça enquanto ele prosseguia em liberdade com os movimentos que também lhe davam um prazer de texturas elaboradas. A água da piscina apesar de morna não era tão quente quando o abrigo da boca de lábios espessos, ainda assim o orvalho da madrugada caia imperceptível sobre nós adicionando mais uma temperatura ao misto de sensações aplicadas sobre o membro sensível demais. Para ele havia o prazer do preenchimento em sua boca ligado à felação.

Eu queria comemorar aquela conquista de forma plena e completa, queria poder afirmar para mim de manhã que havia conquistado cada pedaço do corpo do "homem proibido". Mas sua dedicação e expressões me convenceram a apenas deixa-lo ir até onde quisesse. Afina, aquela era apenas a primeira vez.

Apenas deixei que minhas mãos escorregassem da lateral de sua cabeça para os seus ombros e o deixei continuar, escolhendo apenas aproveitar o prazer oferecido. Mas o toque em sua pele fez Yuu abrir seus olhos, parecendo surpreso ou assustado; não importava verdadeiramente.

Sues lábios libertaram minha intimidade e aquela mão que lhe masturbava sob a água reapareceu. Novamente ele se segurou nas barras da escada e forçou seu corpo para cima até que sua boca tocou a minha em um selinho rápido, o som alto dos vários pingos de água voltando para dentro da piscina. Eu estava tão necessitado àquela altura que até mesmo o contado de seu pênis rígido contra o meu em seu movimento me pareceu erótico demais para a atmosfera do momento.

– Você quase me deixou acabar com a melhor parte da brincadeira, Akira. – Reclamou assim que o estalo alto marcou o fim do selo.

– Parecia prazeroso demais para te fazer parar.

– Eu tenho outra ideia para "prazeroso demais". – Disse ainda suspenso, mas voltando a enlaçar suas pernas em meu corpo.

– Gosto da sua ideia de prazer. – Sorri voltando a tocar o fundo da piscina com meus pés, nos afastando um pouco daquele monte de ferro.

De forma simples desprendi suas pernas de minha cintura e o virei de costas para mim. Meio de costas, meio ao lado vi ele virar o rosto para o lado direito a minha procura. Seu ombro daquele lado estava bem na metade do meu peito.

Recolhi seus cabelos parcialmente molhados todos para o esquerdo, conseguindo visão ampla e acesso livre às costas, ombro, pescoço e face do moreno e usufruindo do mesmo ao tocar a pele quente com os lábios. A mão esquerda desceu por seu corpo incapaz de deixar a nádega redonda passar despercebida por seu toque antes de ir mais além no toque íntimo no moreno.

Deixei meus dedos acariciarem toda a região central escondida entre suas nádegas, ignorando com dificuldade o orifício que se contraiu ao primeiro toque, dando mais atenção aos beijos deixados no pescoço à minha disposição e em seus gemidos pedintes. Meus dedos apenas percorreram aquele caminho recém descoberto a fim de decorá-lo, alisando a pele sensível até finalmente deixar a falange do indicador abrir o primeiro espaço, colocando e tirando apenas a ponta até resolver trocá-la pela falange do dedo médio, que diferente do irmão, logo quis conhecer o calor interno do corpo de Aoi.

O excesso de água sendo a facilitadora para o acesso, ao mesmo tempo que dificultava no equilíbrio do moreno em minha frente. Eu sentia Yuu na ponta dos pés e conforme os movimentos da água balançavam seu corpo podia sentir seus calcanhares quase tocando o dorso dos meus pés.

Após o primeiro contato com a interior quente, o dedo médio se retirou quase por completo. Apenas o suficiente para que a pequena falange do indicador se unisse à irmã e juntas abrissem espaço para acomodar os dois dedos que foram entrando calmos naquele universo aquecido, se torcendo quando chegaram na metade para que os demais dedos invejosos não os impedissem de entrar no anus apertado até o fim.

Aoi resmungou alguma coisa jogando sua cabeça para trás já com a boca aberta para que fosse recebida com um beijo. E digo, com todo meu controle, que ele foi muito bem vindo. A minha mão livre o abraçou para que seu corpo não se movimentasse com a água quando eu começasse a movimentá-la. O cotovelo flexionado logo se lembrou dos mamilos sensíveis do moreno e me permiti ao prazer de tocá-lo ali novamente antes de começar a movimentar meus dedos dentro de seu corpo.

Movimentei meus dedos em seu corpo como se fosse eu mesmo me enfiando ali, durante todo este curto período os lábios de Aoi se mantiveram sobre os meus e sua língua cedendo aos desejos da minha. Eu não sabia se ele gostava deste tipo de preparação, mas como tínhamos apenas água achei que deveria, mas a verdade era que aquela parte para mim era agoniante e tensa. Era como uma pequena amostra do estava prestes para ter que na verdade só fazia a vontade crescer em um nível quase incontrolável.

– Aoi... – Chamei sem prosseguir com palavra alguma assim que o nosso beijo terminou naturalmente.

No momento seguinte sua mão desceu cega até a minha, parando os movimentos e indicando com um toque leve que eu podia tirar meus dedos de dentro de si. O moreno se virou de frente para mim e minhas mãos puxaram suas pernas mais uma vez contra o meu corpo.

Com os joelhos enganchados em meu corpo e as pernas coladas na lateral com do mesmo de uma forma que não seríamos capazes de ficar se não fosse dentro da água, os movimentos seguintes foram feitos quase como se tivéssemos combinado e ensaiado antes. Uma de minhas mãos foi até meu próprio pênis o erguendo para que o próprio guitarrista indicasse a entrada de seu corpo, tentando desce-la contra minha glande, a ação da água me obrigando a apoiar uma mão na borda para ter força de descer o corpo do moreno com a outra para ajuda-lo.

– Ah.. – Aoi ergueu a cabeça para cima quando ficamos completamente ligados.

A face do moreno logo voltou a descer e seus olhos procuraram os meus. Estáticos, apenas nos beijamos com calma.

Em minha cabeça a consciência do calor do seu corpo em torno daquela região tão sensível ainda conseguia trazer um sentimento acima do prazer físico: a felicidade.

Durante aquele beijo em que apenas fiquei parado dentro do corpo de Aoi foi o momento em que meu cérebro realmente fez todas as ligações necessárias para que minha felicidade não pudesse ser mais contestada. Aoi não era mais o desejo proibido, não era o cara cujas manias poderiam nos arruinar. Eu estava feliz e nenhum apocalipse aconteceu.

Ambos estávamos ali por vontade própria. E eu via todos os Aois que eu admirava e temia unidos em um homem apenas, e ele era muito mais do que eu ou qualquer outra pessoa poderíamos prever ou prejulgar.

Por pura felicidade quis abrir os olhos entre o beijo, a posição o deixava minimamente mais alto. Por trás dele havia o céu negro e estrelado da alta madrugada, a água em volta de nossos corpos me fazia ter quase a ilusão de flutuar, e eu não me senti bobo por acreditar que estava em um sonho antes de fechar os olhos e voltar toda minha concentração para quem eu tinha levado tanto tempo para ter coragem de conquistar.

.:.

– Credo Akira que coisa mais brega e ridícula. – Disse Ruki passando a mão pelo fio da cafeteira para tirar ela da tomada, certamente para consumir ela dali. – Quando custou isso, dois mil yenes?

– Eu achei legal. – Disse Uruha mordendo um pedaço da torrada.

– Claro, você não tem senso de design. Aliás, você não tem senso de nada. – Retrucou o pequeno.

– Tá Ruki, menos. Deixa ela bem aí onde está. – Pedi vendo que ele realmente tinha intenção de se livrar daquilo.

– Por quê? É ridícula. Eu duvido que você tenha escolhido isso sem estar bêbado, Aki.

– Foi um presente e você vai deixar bem onde está.

– Quem te deu isso não te ama Reita. Não combina nada com você e nem com a decoração da cozinha.

– Não interessa. Foi presente do Aoi, então deixa aí.

– Ih deixa aí Ruki para prevenir dois surtos. O drama de Aoi e o drama do Akira se sofrendo pelo drama do Aoi. – Caçoou Uruha.

– Desde quando...

– Não é importante. – Interrompi. – E por falar em drama, você disse pro Aoi que a gente tinha algo um com o outro?

– Ah ele deve ter ouvido alguma conversa boba, nada de mais. – Deu de ombro.

– Conversa boba a ponto de fazer outra pessoa acreditar na existência de algum relacionamento entre vocês dois? – As palavras de Uruha saíram cheias de malícia.

– As pessoas sempre pressupõe que existe algo entre nós dois, independente de onde estamos. E você fala como se nunca tivesse ido pra cama com o Reita também. – Ruki acusou depois de se defender.

– Ee? – Exclamamos ao mesmo tempo.

– Sexo com Reita? Que nojo! – Uruha gritou largando sua torrada.

– Ruki você tem noção que sugerir isso é quase incestuoso? – Perguntei.

– Sexo com qualquer um de vocês dois é nojento, poxa! Akira você transou com o Ruki mesmo?

– E...etto...

– "Etto" o que Akira, transou sim e muito bem transado. Porra. – Ruki respondeu com impaciência.

– Vocês destruíram com a minha inocência. – Reclamou Uruha com expressão de choque.

– Ah nem vem Kouyou, você é quase o subgerente do inferno. Não se faça de inocente.

– Kouyou você nem tem vida sexual ativa. – Reclamei para incomodar o guitarrista.

– Ah vai pro inferno, Reita. Você tem que concordar que pensar em sexo com Ruki é como estar transando com um parente. E você é ainda mais improvável ora.

– Hei Kouyou, já se imaginou fazendo sexo com Aoi? – Ruki perguntou por maldade.

– Aoi? Ah... Aoi? – Ele parou olhando para o lado e para cima. – Fazer sexo com Aoi... – Falou como se estivesse tentando imaginar.

– Nem ouse concluir este raciocínio Uruha! – Alertei apontando, não queria poluir minha mente com cenas de Aoi e Uruha transando.

– Ah.. na verdade eu já fiz sexo com o Kai, se é para falarmos de colegas de trabalho.

– Que? – Perguntamos Ruki e eu ao mesmo tempo.

– Uruha isso sim não faz o menor sentido! – Disse.

Porque não fazia mesmo. Eu detesto admitir, mas seria mais fácil de entender se ouvisse ele terminar algum raciocínio falho com fantasias sexuais relacionadas com Aoi.

– Você e Kai estão em dois polos completamente opostos do universo. – Concluí.

– Como tentar imaginar um demônio comendo um ser celestial. – Ruki completou.

– Nada haver, Kai e eu não somos tão diferentes assim. E se querem saber, os gostos sexuais dele são bem... interessantes.

– Kouyou eu já disse, você é o subgerente do inferno. – Ruki respondeu em descrença.

– Bom, se eu sou subgerente do inferno o Kai é o advogado do diabo!

– Você não tem moral Uruha. – Ruki disse em um suspiro.

– Certo, vejam o próprio diabo em pessoa falando sobre moral. – Intervi.

Mas me arrependi.

– Etto... posso imaginar como seria fazer sexo com Kai e Aoi ao mesmo tempo? – Foi o que Uruha teve a cara de pau de perguntar.

E creiam, tanto eu quanto Ruki tivemos a perda de tempo de responder. Falamos ao mesmo tempo:

– Tanto faz. – Foi a resposta dele.

– NÃO! – Foi a minha.

De repente me senti como o mais puro e inocente dessa porra toda.


End file.
